Here I Am
by True Passion
Summary: [Songfic] Eine kleiner Übersicht von James und Lilys Leben nach Hogwarts. Die Hochzeit, Harrys Geburt und seine Kindheit, bis zu Lilys größtem Versprechen. Nach einem Song von Bryan Adams.


Disclamer: Lily, James und Harry sind alleiniges Eigentum von J.K.Rowling. Das Lied gehört Bryan Adams.

_**Here I am - this is me  
There's no where else on earth I'd rather be  
Here I am - it's just me and you  
And tonight we make our dreams come true**_

Nervös fummelte James an seinem Kragen herum. Selbst heute hatte er es nicht geschafft sein Haar zu bändigen.

Sein bester Freund Sirius lief durch das Zimmer auf und ab. Er wirkte noch erschöpfter als James.

„Hey Sirius, du weißt schon das **ich** heute Heirate oder?" spöttisch sah James seinen Freund an, der ihm gequält zugrinste und auf die Uhr sah.

„Los Alter, es wird Zeit." James sah jetzt leicht grünlich aus und ging langsam durch die Tür. „Keine Angst, du schaffst das schon…"

Szenenwechsel

„Lily?" Amy Gower, Lilys beste Freundin, stupste sie sachte an. „Komm schon, du musst gleich los!"

Die angesprochene blickte die Freundin panisch an, dann sank sie in dem herrlichen, weißen Kleid auf einen Stuhl. „Ich schaff das nicht" jammerte sie.

„Hey, keine Angst." Amy setzte sich neben sie. „Das wird der schönste Tag in deinem Leben, ganz sicher!" Amy legte Lily die Hand auf den Arm und lächelte sanft.

„Und du liebst James doch, oder?" natürlich wusste Amy das, doch sie war beruhigter es noch mal aus Lilys Mund zu hören.

„Ja, Natürlich" sagte sie jetzt mit einem lächeln. „Und trotz meiner Angst würde ich jetzt nirgendwo anders sein wollen!"

_**It's a new world - it's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of young hearts  
It's a new day - it's a new plan  
I've been waiting for you  
Here I am**_

James stand am Fuße der großen Treppe. Sein Blick war wartend auf die Tür gerichtet. Die Musik stimmte an, und die Tür öffnete sich.

Liebevoll blickte James auf Lily, seine Lily! Jetzt würde alles anders werden, doch er freute sich auf diese neue Welt.

Lily schritt jetzt langsam die Treppe hinunter, den Blick auf James gerichtet, und sie lächelte. Sie fühlte sich wie ein kleines Kind, das Hochzeit spielte.

Doch das hier war kein Spiel, es war Wirklichkeit!

_**Here we are - we've just begun  
And after all this time - our time has come  
Ya here we are - still goin' strong  
Right here in the place where we belong**_

Lily war unten an der Treppe angekommen, und sie legte sanft ihre Hand in die von James. Ihr Leben zusammen würde jetzt bald anfangen.

Sie hatte dann eine Familie, oder zumindest schon einen Mann. Lily lächelte leicht, fand den Gedanken an Kinder aber noch nicht mal so abwegig.

Die Stimme von James holte sie in die Wirklichkeit zurück. „Ja, ich will!" Lily richtete den Blick jetzt nach vorne.

„Und du, Lilian Evans, möchtest du den hier anwesenden James Brian Potter zu deinem rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehemann nehmen, ihn Lieben und Ehren bis dass der Tod euch scheidet?" Lily holte tief Luft und sagte dann mit klarer Stimme: „Ja, ich will!"

_**It's a new world - it's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of young hearts  
It's a new day - it's a new plan  
I've been waiting for you  
Here I am**_

Here I am - this is me  
There's no where else on earth I'd rather be  
Here I am - it's just me and you  
And tonight we make our dreams come true

_1 Jahr später…_

Lily saß auf dem Sofa, in ihren Amen lag ein kleines, unschuldiges Kind das schlief. Leise summte Lily ein Lied vor sich hin.

Das Kaminfeuer prasselte und der kleine öffnete die Augen. Seine grünen Augen blickten hoch zu seiner Mutter.

Liebevoll betrachtete Lily ihren Sohn und hob ihn hoch. Er war noch so jung. Grademahl 4 Wochen alt, und schon war er ihr Leben geworden, der Schatz ihrer Familie!

„Ja, hier bist du, mein kleiner Harry!"

_**It's a new world - it's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of young hearts  
It's a new day - it's a new plan  
I've been waiting for you  
Here I am**_

_**It's a new world - it's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of young hearts  
It's a new day - it's a new plan  
I've been waiting for you  
Here I am**_

_Ein paar Monate darauf…_

Harry saß am Boden, spielte mit einem kleinen runden Ball und lachte fröhlich.

Lily und James, ganz stolze Eltern, sahen ihrem Sohn zu. Der kleine Harry war der Prinz ihrer Familie, der Mittelpunkt und eine Anstrengung, doch zugleich das schönste Geschenk das man ihnen hätte machen können.

James lies sich auf den Boden gleiten und nahm seinen kleinen Jungen auf den Arm. Er strich ihm durch die noch kurzen, aber schon rabenschwarzen Haare.

Ein letzter Kuss auf die Stirn, und er reichte ihn an Lily.

_**Here I am - next to you  
And suddenly the world is all brand new  
Here I am - where I'm gonna stay  
Now there's nothing standing in our way  
Here I am - this is me**_

Diese legte ihn in ihrem Schoß, gab ihm noch einen Kuss und sah zu, wie Harry sich in ihre Arme kuschelte.

Bald schon war er eingeschlafen und atmete ruhig und gleichmäßig. Er wusste noch nicht was auf ihn zukam, hatte noch keine Ahnung von seiner Zukunft.

Doch Lily und James dachten daran, dass jemand ihr Familienglück würde stören wollen. Lord Voldemort! Leise sagte Lily zu ihrem Sohn:

„Glaub mir Harry, wir werden an deiner Seite sein. Wir werden dich immer lieben, und unsere Liebe wird dich beschützen!"


End file.
